


Too many Jokes

by Hotgitay



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jed is going to make a speech at The University Of Maryland but C.J has to confront him with an issue she and the gang are having with his approach he can sometimes be a little  too laidback for comfort





	Too many Jokes

“Mr.President,C.J wanted to speak with you about your speech at the University of Maryland?" Toby informed President Bartlet earning a nod from the President as if to say come on in C.J

"What about my speech?"The President inquired inquisitively " The others and I agree that you should rethink your whole approach"  
C.J stated before she was interrupted by the confused President whom questioned the whole second guessing of his speech making abilities

"But I thought you all loved my speech I practiced it in front of all of you and you all applauded me and gave me the whole Mr.President what a beautiful speech spiel" C.J was quick to reassure the President "We weren't sucking up to you if that's what you are implying it is an amazing speech that will surely inspire the people in the audience watching you" The President stared at her he was still not grasping what she was getting at he spoke again his tone a bit firmer than the curious questioning tone of before "Just what are you getting at Cregg?" 

She had to figure out to rephrase her whole statement now she finally settled on breaking it down in simpler honest terms with the President

"There might be a few too many jokes in the speech you are a great storyteller but don't you think some of the jokes are too much" C.J. told him 

The President threw his head back shaking his head around a bit "Everybody loves my jokes I tell them all the time they always get rave reviews why should I stop now?" She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being "Can you just cut it out ?" The President became quiet he sent her a chilly gaze "No,I'm keeping the jokes don't be a Debbie downer live a little"


End file.
